Drive
by Bittersweet Nostalgia
Summary: Valerie goes through a hard time dealing with an amnesiac Eric as he is in love with Sookie and doesn't want to remember who he was. Eric/OC One-shot Set in Season 4 flashbacks of earlier Seasons. My first True Blood fanfic don't hate (


**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever you recognize. I only own my OC Valerie. I wish I owned Eric Northman though, or he owned me *wink*.  
**

_**"'If all you wanted was me, then I'd give you nothing less..."**_

It was almost evening, the sun was about to set down in a few. I got called into Fangtasia by Ginger. I hadn't slept well since the past few days. Eric was cursed by this witch, and was found by none other than Sookie Stackhouse. He was amnesiac and was like an adorable lost innocent puppy. Therefore I was extremely worried. I knew if the authority found out about his condition it would turn into chaos. I had gone to see him, and told him that I was his friend and was there for him if he needed anything. That he was never alone. never, and he had assuredly said that he was well aware of that, cause Sookie was there for him. The fact that Eric was always obsessed with the pretty fairy and now she was the only person he knew, who helped him and let him in her home, clearly didn't really help matters with Eric and I.

I was in love with him but he didn't feel the same way about me. He was too in love with you-know-who. As Sookie was a friend of mine I had told her everything and she always showed disgust to returning his feelings. Claiming she loved Bill and no one else, that the feelings she sometimes has for him are purely 'cause she drank his blood. I was just a friend to Eric though, a comic relief in his life an "entertaining human" as he used to describe me, someone who had his back and that's it. I refused to take his blood, unless he was in love with me, only then would I establish that bond with him. He would always tell me he liked me, but would be obsessed with Sookie. I saw through all that. And refused to be "his human" unless I was the only one.

With all these thoughts running through my head and the short lived energy coursing through my veins thanks to caffeine, I drove to Fangtasia. I parked in the back and saw the beautiful tall blonde vampire standing there looking bored as usual but I could see the worry hidden in her body language. After all, I knew her well.

I got out of the car and walked towards her, my stride still confident and assertive never betraying my true emotions.

"Pam." I greeted her with a small smile

"Val." She greeted back with her signature southern drawl.

"Let's go inside..." She said as she twirled around gracefully and led me into a room where I'd been countless times; nostalgia hit me in strong waves sending a shiver down my spine. I used to sit right on the couch there and browse the Internet annoying Eric the whole time. I still remember when I showed him a fan site dedicated to him. This is Eric's office. Pam sat on his chair while I settled down on said couch.

"Just spill it out Pam. What's wrong with Eric?" I asked as my patience ran out.

Pam sighed "Sookie loves the way Eric is and has him convinced to stay that way"

I gasped at this new found information "you can't be fucking serious?!"

"Believe me I wish I wasn't, I'm sick of her for a while now. Must all roads always lead to fucking Sookie?" She snapped at me before muttering under her breath "damn fairy vagina"

I hated what she was planning so I literally ran out the back door of the now crowded bar and straight to my car. I was fuming with rage in my way to Sookie's house. I couldn't make sense of how she would think of such a thing. You can't just have someone not want to know who they are just 'cause you like them better that way. That was just selfish and unethical. Even though Eric wasn't a saint. He was a nice person deep down.

He respected women, probably 'cause he was a Viking. A warrior.

He loved freely and passionately. He was immensely loyal and completely honest. He never lied to her about how he was like. Bill did and probably still does. He loves her truly and utterly. But she wouldn't accept it. Fine. That's not that bad. But brainwashing him to stay amnesiac forever is just downright cruel. I wouldn't let this happen to him. I've always got his back and I ain't stopping now. Like hell I am. I don't even bother turning off the ignition when I get to my destination. Can't be bothered. I knocked thrice on her door. Loud measured knocks. I'm in full on business mode. She opens the door looking like an innocent southern belle as usual. It ain't working on me tonight though.

"Val! I wasn't expecting you" she looked surprised

"Yeah, well It was on awfully short notice" I firmly replied, I wasn't in my normal mood today. I was here for a mission.

"Ok then come on in" she smiled and the gap between her two front teeth showed through.

I got in right way not even thinking to say thank you.

"Beating round the bush was never my way of doing things and I think you know I didn't show up here for a girl's night in so let's get this going shall we?" Bitch mode activated.

Sookie looked quite taken back but she replied back "why are you here Valerie?"

"Do you honestly think you can keep Eric like this? Not even knowing who the fuck he is!" I snarled, and I think I looked intimidating 'cause she took an involuntary step back.

"This is what he really wants! He hates what he was and doesn't want to remember" she defended herself

"He doesn't know what he wants! He's going through amnesia; how the fuck can you say that? You know better than this"

Next thing I know I'm flying through the living room and crashing into the wall knocking down a painting with something tightly wrapped around my throat. I look up in pain to see it is none other than Eric holding me up by my neck with his fangs bared looking sharp as ever. My eyes soften as I gasp out "Eric..." He slams me to the wall again making me wince. That really hurt.

"I know you said you were my friend that time. But I don't care who the fuck you are and what you are if you come near Sookie ever again. I won't hesitate to end you right then and there"

Just like that I was dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I stayed there for a few seconds catching my slowly returning breath. While Eric asked Sookie if she was okay and if I had hurt her. Then something happened. That I'll remember forever. It is embedded in my mind. Seared into my brain.

The look he gave me with Sookie crying in his arms. The look of pure hatred. That made me feel like a monster, and tore me up inside. The icy blue eyes that used to sparkle at my jokes and lame humanness, were now glaring at me. "Just leave us" he said.

I got up , pushed the painting that I didn't even notice had fallen on me away, before I reached the door I looked back at Sookie, who was looking at me with tearful doe eyes, and said "How could you?"

She had betrayed me, she hadn't denied the fact that I had hurt her and she didn't stop Eric from hurting me. She wanted this deep down and then I looked at him "I always doubted that you cared about me, I knew Sookie was the only one you'd ever truly love. I guess this proves it. Goodbye Eric. You'll never see me again."

My eyes lingered on his face for a few heartbeats, trying to memorize his breathtaking features. It took all of my strength to not go and just hug him, never letting go. Instead I had to walk away... You see his amnesia was just something that made me come to terms with the truth, which is that Eric is in love with Sookie, and I can never be the one for him... _Ever…_

So I got in my car again, for the third time tonight... and drove home. I had to put whatever I wrote that day into one folder. I remember it had been my escape plan, if things got out of hand I would give this to Eric and run away... I'm a psychic. That's why Eric was interested in me at first and wouldn't let me go. The box I mentioned contains tons of my visions. The future… So I took it with me to Fangtasia. I dropped it at Eric's office as I couldn't find Pam anywhere, probably feeding from some girl I thought. Then I was on my way going far far away from Bon Temps, Louisiana. Further away from the U.S altogether. But I didn't have to pack for this trip. I didn't have to make any living arrangements. I just had to go.

Here I am on the empty highway, with my empty life. Who was I? My parents didn't give a damn about me, My real parents and my real people, my psychic community didn't accept me. I don't fit in anywhere. I'm not southern so even this town doesn't really count me as one of them. Would anyone even miss me? Eric certainly wouldn't. Even after he regains his memory. I do see the future after all I know these things... I saw him say the three words to Sookie. The words that he hasn't said to any other being on this earth after turning into a vampire. I saw that she loved him back, but hurt him as she loved Bill too. If only he would fall in love with me instead. I'd love him back with the same amount of passion. He would be the only one for me. He _is_ the only one for me. I was going too fast now, way past the speed limit of 120 km/h.  
My emotions were going haywire; I was all over the place. That triggered my ability. I felt my eyes close as I let them come… taking them in, unafraid of the consequences.

I was standing outside this vampire bar, bored out my mind Sookie went inside the bar and I wanted to accompany them in but it was far too "dangerous" for me apparently. It's like I'm her damn driver. Driving her here but not getting in. Few minutes passed by and I was growing worried, what is taking her so long. Is she okay? I couldn't wait anymore so I went right in through the back door. I observed the place and it was closed. It looked so weird empty, no music, or fang-bangers and vampires everywhere. It somehow looked familiar though. I walked into what seemed to be an office. The door was left slightly ajar, light peeking through. Voices coming through as well.

"There is no way I'm going to Dallas with you unless you pay me 5,000 dollars"  
"That can be arranged quite easily Ms. Stackhouse, but you will have to share a room with me."  
"10,000 and Bill comes with me."  
"Don't get too cocky now."

I burst into the room and they stopped talking. I froze in my step as I saw who was sitting behind the desk. I instantly knew who he was. He was Eric Northman. 1,000 year old vampire Viking, sheriff of area 5 and owner of vampire bar Fangtasia.  
_"Fuck" _I thought as he acknowledged my sudden existence in the room "_He found me"_

I opened my eyes back in my car, and found that the surroundings looked the same. I was the only one on the road. I closed my eyes once again as I slipped back into my visions. Not of the future, but of the past. Guess my life was really flashing before my eyes.

"Come on Val! Loosen up a little!" I heard Madeline one of my friends from college say "Ugh… Maddie I'm tired as fuck! You know that better than anyone." I tried to reason with her. "I know! But just come with me. The club would wake you up" Sigh she never gives up does she.  
"But… you know I don't drink. What's the point when I'm sober? Just go on without me please"  
"Valerie! You are coming with me and are going to meet my new boyfriend weather you like it or not young lady. Don't make me drag you there!" she playfully threatened me making me snicker at her expression  
"Fine fine. I swear to God, you'll be the death of me"

So there I was in this bar called Fangtasia, a vampire bar. It was filled with people to the brim. Maddie dragged me to the bar and ordered a screwdriver for her and a virgin baybreeze for me. I thanked her as I took a sip. I had met her guy Alex who was a vampire who was quite nice but had to leave early much to Maddie's dismay. I was bored out of my mind really wanting to lie down instead of being out. I couldn't break my poor friend's heart though and leave.I would have to deal with this one. She owes me one.

Deep in my thoughts while my said friend chatted up Longshadow the vampire bartender I noticed a pair of eyes digging into my back, making the hair on my spine stand up and shiver. Curious I slowly looked back, only to find a stage a step higher than the dance floor a very ancient looking throne at the center of the platform, A vampire man sitting on it, he was wearing a tight black tank top and black leather jacket his hair was beautifully blonde and swept back in place letting his light blue eyes shine through. His luscious lips were pulled in a devious and extremely sexy smirk which made me forget my name. His long legs in his dark black jeans showed how tall he was. His pretty eyes then locked into my dark brown ones; and it was like my world stopped for a moment.

It was as If we were the only one in the room. His eyes keeping me in place as my heart skipped a few beats. I had a strange feeling he knew the effect he was having on me. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and snapped back to the real world to see Maddie trying to get my attention. "Val, hon. That blond vampire is walking towards you." I look over and there's this really beautiful blonde and quite tall women in a tight red leather dress and high heel pumps gracefully strutted over to me. I instantly knew she was a vampire, an old one at that. Her aura screamed authority, much like the man on the throne. I wondered what she wanted with me of all people…

"Hey there darlin' you have been summoned." She said in a strong southern accent attitude pouring out of each word.  
"I don't believe I know what you mean? Summoned by who?" I asked innocently. I actually didn't know what the hell that meant.  
"By Eric. Now come with me"  
"I don't think I will. I really should be going. Thanks though I guess."  
"You really must come with me human. Eric isn't going to be pleased if you leave" she raised at eyebrow at me.

"Yeah well I don't know who the fuck this Eric guy is… but I sure as hell don't answer to him. Goodnight"I nodded at her and a shocked and scared Madeline and brushed past them walking to the exit.

"_Who does this Eric person think he is going around summoning people" _I thought looking around for my car and realized I left my clutch purse in there. Which holds my cash, cards, phone, house key and car keys. "Damn it!" I cursed out loud. "Looking for this?" I spun around startled to hear someone behind me to see the guy from the throne standing in front of me.

"What the fuck…?" I questioned "Why do you have my purse?" this night couldn't get any weirder. I mean seriously. He grinned evilly at me in response stepping closer to say "Why did you leave when I summoned you?" My eyes widened in surprise "You're the Eric guy?!" "I'm Eric Northman and I own this bar. So yes I am the "Eric guy"" he looked unimpressed and kept coming closer until he was literally in my face.

He's freakishly tall so I had to crane my neck to look him in the eyes. Beautiful eyes. Alright focus Val focus! "I don't think you've answered my question human" hmm his voice is so sexy and deep. "Hey! Don't address me as human. I don't call you as vampire now do I" I complained and he dropped his fangs on me and growled. Yes actually growled "I can call you whatever I want. Human" he replied not backing down "fine then Mr. I- don't-respect-personal-space. I'll call you whatever I want as well… Vampire" he chuckled and stared at me for a few seconds then moved to push my hair away from my neck

"You're very entertaining you know?" I let out a shaky breath as he ran his finger across my neck "and you smell delectable" he brushed his lips across my collarbone and stopped right at my artery. I couldn't move though, I was hypnotized. Scared of the possibility of being bitten by a vampire but loving his touch at the same time. "woah woah woah vampire, Don't bite me, I'm so damn tired, and I probably don't taste good." That didn't seem to faze him though as he kept on going now grazing his fangs on my skin tickling my neck in a weirdly pleasant sensual way.

"I eat a lot of fish" I whispered a total lie, I hate fish. I felt him smile in amusement on my neck but again he kept going. Now about to bite into my tender flesh "ok wait I'm anemic!" this time he stopped to look up into my eyes and asked "are you only saying that to make me stop from biting you?" his voice was pulling at my brain making me say the truth no matter how much I tried to fight it. I gave in to him. "Yes. I'm healthy blood wise" the moment he looks down I snap out of it and gasp. "You glamoured me! That is so not cool! Seriously! That's like mind rape" "oh stop being dramatic I know you like this" he was about to bite down afterword's when the blonde vampire from earlier interrupted. _"YES!"_ I inwardly screamed. Eric didn't seem pleased at all though he looked annoyed "This better be good Pam"

"Det visade sig att din mänskliga är ganska intressant." I heard Pam speaking in what sounds like a Scandinavian language. I just knew they weren't American.  
"Berätta Pam. Vad har du hittat?" Damn Eric sounds so hot like this.  
"Hon bor bredvid din älskade älva och är speciellt lik sin."  
"Vad är hon?"  
"Jag vet inte, men hon kan se in i framtiden."

Eric then looked at me like I was a piece of meat. "Hey I don't appreciate this!" the woman I now know is called Pam looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She does that a lot I noticed. "It's very rude to speak in a language to each other that I don't understand right in front of me! It's not like I have subtitles turned on" They ignored me and I huffed in annoyance. "I'm going home. Can't really say it's nice to meet you two" and Eric stops me in my tracks like I'm a child going off in the wrong direction.

"you are not going anywhere my tiny human." "I'm not your damn human and I ain't that tiny you're just freakishly tall!" he laughed at me. "I'm serious I need to sleep I wasn't lying about the being tired part" he actually looked like he was considering it "Fine but I'm coming with you." WHAT! "What the fuck! Why?" "Would you rather stay here and have me taste you then?" oh hell no. he must've noticed my change of expression he looked at me and grinned "thought so"

Next thing I know I'm holding onto him and he's blasting through air. I get dizzy and bury my head into his neck. I feel him land on the ground after a while and I slowly look up to see we are standing right outside my house and he even has the main door unlocked with my key which I bet he took out from my purse which he still has for some reason. "How come I didn't hear or feel you do all that?" I genuinely asked. He didn't answer my question and stood there staring at me making me feel dazed as he was gorgeous and intimidating. "A warning would have been nice you know?" I refer to the recent random flight thing he just pulled on me. "Maybe next time" and then I'm pinned against the wall of my house with him towering over my 5'3" petite frame.

"Eric…" I gasp he brushes his lips against me slowly making me want to kiss him. Why is it so hard to control myself around him I wonder. "Invite me in…" he whispers in my ear as his hot breath tickles my skin. "Come in…" I whisper back. Running out of energy to stay awake, and an extremely hot vampire wasn't really helping my case. He picks me up and runs in the house vampire speed and puts me on the bed. "no wait! I'm still in my dress and I have makeup on" I exclaim loudly "so?" he asks not seeing the point "Ew…germs" at this he grins wide and presses his lips to mine in a soft but firm kiss "Goodnight funny human" he winks and then he's gone. Wait a minute... How did he know where I lived? Damn sneaky vampires.

This time when I return back to the present my eyes are tearing up blurring my vision as a result. I'm still driving though; I don't even know how that is possible. I'm not human after all. My tears start falling faster as I increase my speed once again. I'm on a two way road. I switch lanes slowly and my tears stop. I'm now driving on the other side. It's like I'm floating through time. I'm in a trance, and I can't move away. I see an incoming vehicle far off on the road ahead of me, coming closer. I slowly close my eyes drifting away yet again.

Everything looks the same way as it was an hour ago, but something has changed, something has disappeared. Something is missing. Godric… Sookie and I stayed with him in his last moments I screamed, yelled and then begged him to stay. For Eric, For Pam, For Isabel, For his people, For me… For human kind… but he just wouldn't budge. He was hell bent on meeting the sun. I had come down from the roof then. Worried sick about Eric. He had spent a thousand years with his maker. I didn't know how he would react to this. I had to be there for him. So I went to his hotel room. Which was open, I entered and saw him on the ground blood all over him pouring out from his lovely eyes. I almost teared up again at the image but stayed strong for him. "Eric…" I whispered and he instantly turned towards me. "Valerie… Godric is gone" and that's what made me throw myself at him for a hug, and we stayed there for a long while, grieving in each other's arms silently. It's what we knew how to do best. Never good at expressing our inner deep emotions. Then I looked up at his blood stained face and said something that I meant with all my heart and soul "I've always got your back… You know that right?" He smiled and replied "Now I do"

The sound hit my ears first and I see the giant truck coming right at me. A huge part of me wanted to crash into it and end everything. But I couldn't ruin someone's life because of my own problems. So I swerved my car to left jumping into the big lake parallel to the road. The impact hit me hard but I didn't feel any pain, I was numb and back into the time freezing trance. The pressure triggered one last vision and I gave into it. One final time.

I took the ancient crown from Eric's hand and admired its delicate intricacy

"Is this your dad's crown?" I asked in awe

"Yes…this is the one" I could see the pain hidden in his face. So I put my hand on his shoulder  
"Remember when I said I'll always have your back? I meant it… If you're going to go against Russell Edgington in order to avenge your family. I'm with you every step of the way."

He stared deep into my soul searching for truth, and then he smiled.

"Even if you're just killing him for no apparent reason. I'm still in. He's funny but annoying"

The twinkle of amusement in his eyes makes my heart sing.

"I'm so glad I found you my teacup"

"Hey! I ain't no teacup!"

"But you sure are mine"

"Not until you love me!"

|I feel the water consuming me as it fills my lungs up not enabling me to breathe. I know this is the end. I feel this wave of peace wash over me with the water. As I drift away into oblivion and this time, I don't see anything but darkness as I fall into a deep abyss.

"'_**Cause in the end we're all alone, and no one's coming to save you…"**_

**Finish.**

**I realized I forgot to add the translation of Eric and Pam's conversation in Swedish... I used Google Translate so I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense X(  
**

**"It turned out that your human is quite interesting..."  
"Tell me Pam. What have you found?"  
"She lives next to your beloved fairy and is special like her."  
"What is she?"  
"I don't know, but she can see into the future."**


End file.
